1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to arrowheads for arrows, particularly to broadhead arrowheads, and specifically to broadhead arrowheads formed from replaceable and interchangeable components.
2. Related Art
The sport of archery includes activities ranging from target practice to game hunting, and the art of providing arrows suitable for each of such purposes has become highly developed. Archery is a type of leisure activity having a very active following. There is a continual demand in the archery field for improved equipment including arrowheads for arrow shanks. Specifically, a need exists for arrowheads that are strong and durable even though of an assembled nature. Further, such arrowheads should allow ease of assembly to allow the use of replaceable and interchangeable components including blades allowing the cutting edges of the arrowhead to be sharpened or replaced. Furthermore, even though easily disassembled by the user, such arrowheads should not fall apart in use even when hitting firm or solid objects such as bones. Additionally, such arrowheads should have a minimal weight ratio to allow use of heavier blades while minimizing the total weight. Likewise, such arrowheads should maximize the cutting edges of the blades and provide minimum resistance for maximum penetration.
A great many types of arrowheads have been developed, with each designed to serve a particular purpose and having specific operating characteristics. Thus, arrowheads specifically intended for hunting large, thick-skinned, heavy-boned game such as bear have been developed. Additionally, heads particularly suitable for hunting large thinner-skinned, lighter-boned game such as deer have been developed. Arrowheads have also been developed for hunting fowl, particularly turkey, for hunting squirrels and other small game, and for bow-fishing. When such specially designed arrowheads are attached to the arrow shaft in non-releasable fashion, it is necessary for the archer to have a wide range of arrows, some for target shooting, some for hunting larger game, some for smaller game.
Arrowheads with interchangeable blades have been proposed in an effort to increase the versatility of the arrowhead while economizing in the amount of materials needed for production. Systems typical of this general approach are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,758 to Richter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,479 to Sherwin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,226 to Sorenson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,330 to Kosbab. Such systems typically employ a plurality of independent blades, each of which can be fitted into a different one of a plurality of slots in a central body. Usually, the blades are then clamped by axially-acting clamp members that are separate from the arrowhead body, or the body itself may act as a clamp member. Since a plurality of blades are clamped, the blades tend to be held less securely and tend to become loose during use. Since the blades themselves must be clamped to the arrowhead body, there is an increased likelihood that the blades will fracture or shear on impact, at or near the points where the blade is clamped. Moreover, leading edge clamps are blunt, as compared to the edges of the blades, which impedes penetration.
While prior-art proposals have achieved significant acceptance in the trade, there has been a continuing need for improvement, particularly in the ease of assembly of the arrowhead and its ability, once assembled, to withstand the rigors of actual use.